Hikari
by KarakuRoku
Summary: No matter where they found themselves in, even in alternate universes, they've always been each other's light. Problem is, they haven't realized that yet. Wishing-Fire's 50 theme challenge. [SoraXion; VanitasKairi]
1. New Beginnings

**Welcome to a story of 13NeverForget14! Guess what? Another challenge! This is the 50 theme challenge owned by Wishing-Fire! I have to write about two couples and keep both sides of the story at the minimum of 150 words, which is why both sides are incredibly short. It's going to be hard, but I really want to do this challenge! xD  
**

**And the lucky couples are... VanKai and SoXion! *hears le gasp from audience* ... Huh, what? What's up with the dramatic gasp? o.o I chose the couple cuz I don't see much love from these couples. D: Don't get me wrong, RokuShi's still my OTP, but seeing these two couples neglected makes me... makes me... AWWW! *bawls***

**... Well, enough of my baby-ish rants, I hope you read dears!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is called Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:New Beginnings:..**

_***~Sky Tides~***_

"Xion!"

A raven haired girl stops at her tracks and takes a glance behind her. A brunette with gravity defying hair and crystal blue eyes approaches her with a big grin plastered on his face. She smiles at him and gives him a small wave, her heart trying not to skip a beat.

"Sorry, did you wait too long?" he panted when he arrived right beside her, and she shakes her head at his question.

"Nah, you came at the right time Sora." she grinned at Sora as they walked side by side, their school already in sight. Xion tucked strands of her hair behind her ear as the gentle breeze passed. Looking at her carefree friend, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him grinning, and didn't bother to hide her blush.

Today was the start of Sora and Xion's Sophomore school year, and new beginnings couldn't get any better.

* * *

**:..New Beginnings..:**

_**~*Empty Oceans*~**_

"Damn it Vanitas! Give back my bag already!"

"No way in hell brat! Pry it off my cold, dead hands!"

'_Well damn, so much for being able to arrive to school early.'_ a purplish-blue eyed redhead thought as she growled, chasing around a certain amber eyed boy with charcoal hair spiked in an odd way. Paying no heed to the stares they both received from students that attended the same school they did, the odd pair kept running around, the teenage girl relatively pissed now and her so-called _prey_ having an amused expression on his face.

Screw new beginnings. Everyday is always the same whenever Kairi's long-term rival Vanitas comes to spoil what could've been a perfectly good day.

* * *

**First chapter is done! So yes, the couples are alternate versions of themselves... Or, to put in surprising terms, Vanitas is Xion, Sora is Kairi. Genderbend mindfuck anyone? More genderbends coming up soon, but sometimes the alternate version of a person is just... well, someone who contrasts their personality. Yeah, I suck at explanations, which is why you can PM me for questions! :D**

**... Argh, I'm ranting again. Well then, until next time everyone! Please review! It's greatly appreciated! :3**


	2. Shy

**O/ / /o I wasn't expecting reviews until chapter 5 or something! VanKai and SoXion are really odd couples LOL. x3 Thanks for the reviews guys! :D So I posted another chapter early so there's a little more info about the characters. Next update will probably be next week. I've made a schedule to update this at least once a week. :P**

**XIIXV: I know, I was thinking about making a SoKai and RokuShi alternate universe thing too, but then I saw the lack of VanKai and SoXion... So I had to do this. D: And yeah, genderbend. Tons of weird genderbends. I thought up of it at the last minute lol. = =; Yeah, the challenge details lacked in detail, but after looking at how other people did the challenge, I saw it was something like this, so here it is now~ :3**

**Kaito Lune: Thanks a lot! Especially with the advice! I'm still trying to improve the tense thing. ^^;**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Shy:..**

_***~Sky Tides~***_

School introductions have always been one of Xion's fears. The students always had to personally introduce themselves so the teacher could list down who was who. Being the shy one, Xion was never that enthusiastic of socializing. She relied on Sora to spend time with her, since she's only felt comfortable around him

"Name's Sora Tribal! It's nice to meet you all!"

Xion perked up at her friend's name and looked at his way, and he gave her an encouraging grin. Xion nodded, and soon enough, it was her turn.

"My name's... Xion Strife."

She's able to crack a small smile before she looked back to Sora, who quickly gave her a thumbs up. Even after fidgeting around, she smiled back and sat back down. At least she knew Sora was always there for her to cover for her shyness. It really was never easy to be her.

* * *

**:..Shy..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"Kairi Tilmitt present! Very nice to meet you all!"

The same girl grinned warmly, earning either compliments from guys or jealous looks from girls. Introductions have always been Kairi's specialty. First impressions were everything to her, so she always spent time to develop a bubbly and cheery demeanor, which could only be destroyed by a certain amber eyed boy.

She sat down, confidence bubbling up within her. She looked at Vanitas and smirked smugly, but the charcoal haired boy just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, making Kairi's grin grow wider. And soon enough, it was Vanitas's turn. He coolly stood up, but Kairi could see that he was slightly shaking.

"Name's Vanitas Fair. Don't forget it losers." he shrugged and sat down, sending a glare to everyone who looked at him. Kairi just giggled, since she knew that was Vanitas's way to hide his shyness.


	3. Breaking The Ice

**Muuuh... 150 word limit is hard... WHY AM I DOING THIS CHALLENGE? D:**

**... Meh, oh well. I still like doing this very much! x3**

**Oh, yeah, I changed the title and summary. From Alternating Destinies to Hikari. Sorry if I've caused any confusion!**

**Kaito Lune: Thank you! I still find it hard, but I'm doing my best to keep it consistent! I really do appreciate your advice! ^^ I'm glad you noticed their similarities! It's kind of hard to keep them parallel to their alternates, especially Xion and Vanitas. They're really different people ^^; I never had much of an opinion on VanKai and SoXion until this summer, when I first got my dA. After browsing through pics, I started to love these couples, and I really do wish they had more love~ x.x**

**XIIXV: Glad you still commented though! That's something I can't do. Mom confiscated my phone so now I have to use the laptop until my grounding period is over ._. Vanitas has his eyes, so I don't think anyone would dare to lol. xD NamiKu and VanQua? Well I'd read if you do decide to do so, but I dunno about the VanQua. I have mixed feelings with that pairing. o_o And thanks! :D**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Breaking The Ice:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

When Xion was little, she'd always tense up around people since she was never used to anyone's company. She's never been the type to just walk up to people and talk to them. That was a talent Sora's owned and mastered. Xion, on the other hand, would rather stare up at the sky and be left by her lonesome to just... daydream. Or play with her toys. Whatever she felt like doing.

And now, since she was a Sophomore, she felt out of place and remained silent, uncomfortable with being surrounded by a crowd Sora's enthusiasm attracted. She shivered at the thought and clung onto Sora's arm like a kid, staying silent.

"Xion?" Sora whispered, which impulsively made her look up… and found his refreshing grin on his face.

That was all it took for her to smile back. She could always rely on Sora to break the ice.

* * *

**:..Breaking The Ice..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

Vanitas was a loner. When he was a kid, he'd stay in a corner and send glares at every person that came his way, like right now. But this time, he was looking for someone. He had decided that he was to piss Kairi off so she would just stay away from him for reasons he kept to himself. While summer was around, he decided to just glare at her and ignore her. He didn't want her around him anymore. He needed to let her hate him. For better or for worse.

"Vanitas?" That was Kairi's voice, and as he turned to let her get off his tail, he stopped at his tracks and just stared. Once again, Kairi had completely killed his tension with her smile. He didn't know if he even hated looking at it, but one thing for sure, that same smile always made him relax.


	4. Kind

**Um.. Not much to say now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Kaito Lune: Thanks! I'm sort of just writing these by instinct, so I'm glad people are happy with how these turn up! :3 Glad you're starting to like VanKai! ^^**

**XIIXV: Yeah, I can see that too, unfortunately. :l Which is why they have each other. Or in this story, Xion has Sora and Vanitas has Kairi. *cough* Xion's still better with Roxas hurrhurr *cough* 8D You know it doesn't entirely have to be A/U. I can still see them together in cannon. :P**

**imademyfangirl: Thank you! VanKai's been neglected no? So is SoXion~ T.T Glad you're looking forward to it! :D A VanQua challenge? I dunno, I don't have much of an opinion on VanQua, and I'm busy with my other challenge too :V And of course I'll keep writing! Hurrhurr 8D**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Kind:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

Sora was never the type to support fights. Whenever someone would fight, verbal or physical, he would just ignore them and continue whatever he was doing. So as he's about to leave the school premises while ignoring the ongoing fight between two people, he's surprised when he saw a raven haired girl trying to stop the fight, a determined look on her face. Sora only stared. What was Xion doing in such a dangerous situation? She should just ignore them! But she persisted on until the fight seemed to start cooking down.

After a while of watching, the bully stomped away, cursing as he left. She immediately went to the victim's aid, and this time, Sora decided to help.

"Thank you." she whispered with a small smile as they take him to the clinic, and Sora just grinned back and nodded.

Until now, Sora never realized how kind Xion was.

* * *

**:..Kind..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

Kairi walked home from school by herself every late afternoon. She never passed by anyone during her walks home. So when she was expecting another normal walk, instead she found herself hidden by a lamp post, quietly observing a peculiar sight: Vanitas staring at a limp, stray kitten.

Kairi thought Vanitas was the one who hurt it, but the black cat made no move to walk away, and they continued to stare. It was like a staring contest, both sides unwavering in their unofficial tournament. After a while of this, Kairi was about to leave, until Vanitas glared at it. "I know you're hurt you stupid cat. Now c'mon."

The cat growled in defeat. Vanitas gently took the cat in his arms, and it finally started to purr. He walked away, leaving Kairi's to stare. Maybe there was a hint of kindness within everyone, even Vanitas.


	5. Movie

**Enjoy~**

**XIIXV: Sora's just dense. Don't blame him~ xD I like the thought of Vanitas having kittens. Dunno why o_o Well Vanitas could have a change of heart... _could._ Anything is possible? :P And here ya go! :3**

**Kaito Lune: Yeah, unexpected moves from mean personalities are... well, expected a lot. But it's still adorable. Glad you liked it x3 Oh, it is? I'll go correct it soon. Thanks! ^^**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Movie:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

"Yay! Movies!" Sora exclaimed, earning a chop on the head from Riku, Naminè and Xion giggling. Movie night was a weekly thing for Xion and Sora, and having other people over seemed different, but alright. Today, they were going to watch a movie at Xion's house, Sora's choice of movie.

"Dude… Just start it." Riku groaned as they all settled down while munching down popcorn. Sora nods and puts in _'The Avengers.' _Soon enough, the movie starts. Everyone had kept cheering for their favorite hero, Xion remaining silent.

The movie ends, and after a few arguments with who the best hero was, Riku and Naminè left. Before Sora could leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked to his right and found Xion asleep on his shoulder.

'_Movie nights are so worth it.' _Sora thought as he drifted off to sleep with his head on top of hers.

* * *

**:..Movie..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"… Why are they watching with us?" Vanitas scowled, pointing at Ventus and Fuu, who were having their somewhat one-sided conversation with each other while patiently waiting for Kairi to start the movie.

"Shut up so we can enjoy this." Kairi retorted as she put in the CD of the movie. Vanitas growled, muttering undecipherable words under his breath, and plopped down on Kairi's bed.

Shortly after, the movie ends, and Ven and Fuu leave. Kairi was about to go to sleep, but is stopped by the sight of Vanitas asleep on her bed. Kairi could only stare. She's used to his glares, but him having a peaceful expression… it looked pleasant.

Kairi shook her head, snapping out of her trance and pulled out her extra bed. She'd be sleeping there. She'd never sleep beside him.

What nobody knew was the small goodnight kiss she planted on his cheek.


	6. Jealousy

**Hikari**

**..:Jealousy:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

"Hey Naminè! Want to be partners?" Sora loudly announced as he stood up, abruptly cutting off the teacher's sentence. The whole class stared at him, but he only gave a huge grin.

"Um... Sure Sora! Though I'm right beside you, so you don't have to shout it out loud." Naminè sighed, but she still flashed a kind smile nonetheless. Xion looked at him in disappointment. Usually Sora and her would partner up instantly whenever a pair up project came about. She felt uncomfortable with the thought of working with someone else.

"Xi, you want to pair up with me?" her seatmate, Riku, asked, an emotion in his voice Xion couldn't understand. Though she still nodded in agreement and looked down while biting her lower lip. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help her feelings of jealousy towards Naminè.

* * *

**:..Jealousy..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

Kairi begun to act weird around Vanitas. Instead of firing insults or the occasional _'Hi-I-hate-you-want-to-talk?'_ look she shot him whenever she saw him, Kairi would just ignore him and hang around Ventus and Fuu. Oddly, the strange behavior had begun the day after coming over her house and watching the movie. He couldn't remember much that night, since he fell asleep during the movie. Maybe he said something in his sleep that was... directed to her?

... Nah, it couldn't be. He was a heavy sleeper.

"Hey brat!" Vanitas called out to the redhead and smirked tauntingly, but Kairi just walked away and approached Ventus and Fuu. Vanitas growled and stomped off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Once again, he felt the extreme jealousy towards Kairi's friends, an emotion very familiar to him. Kairi was his toy to play with, and he wanted no one else to have her.

* * *

**I think I was too quick with the drama... :V**

**Read and review please! :3**


	7. Butterflies

**YEAAA! Early update! I think I can update tomorrow too! XD SO DROP A REVIEW MAI LOVELIES!**

**XIIXV: Sora's just... being Sora. And this chapter explains his and Kairi's odd behaviours towards Xion and Vanitas. So... yeah. XD I don't ever wanna try camping. I'm allergic to a lot of things... Which is my excuse every time people want me to go camp with them. XD**

**Seacow-Crossing3: Yush! Le SoXion fic! (And VanKai xD) I think I'll try to get them back a little later in the next chapters... Basically I'm just writing these through instinct... *facepalm***

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Butterflies:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

Sora's stomach felt weird whenever he looked at Xion, with butterflies in his stomach and all that. It was a weird feeling, but he knew very well of what it meant.

He loves Xion.

He's known that for a long time, yet was a line he shouldn't have crossed. He thought that Xion looked at him as a big brother. But the butterflies just wouldn't stop. So he decided to distance himself away from her for a little while. He hung out more with Naminè, in hopes to cure him of his love sickness. But he knew, deep down, that by doing so, he was hurting Xion.

"Sora..?" she approached him again with a hopeful look on her face. But he waved her off and left.

Xion wouldn't stop him from leaving each time he rushed off, because she thought he didn't want to be friends anymore.

* * *

**:..Butterflies..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

Kairi's always loved butterflies. Whenever she'd see some, she'd imagine being one of them and danced around as they flew, which was what she was doing right now. She liked being carefree as she is, and she thought that the butterflies were just like her in this case.

"Kairi."

Recognizing the voice, she stopped and turned. She was now face to face with Vanitas, making her remember the kiss she gave him a few nights ago, which was the secret reason with why she was avoiding him.

Turning away from him, she asked, "What?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because."

"No, I won't accept that." Vanitas growled as he grabbed her shoulders. Kairi couldn't help but jump a little and started to blush as he leaned in with a smirk on his face. "You're mine and mine only. Which leads me to this: Go out with me."

* * *

**So, in Vanitas's side, this is what would've happened too in Sora and Xion's world... if Xion had more confidence and was just as cocky as Vani. :P And if Sora wasn't in such a rush to leave! WAAAHH DAFUQ DID I DO?**

**Vani sure was being unexpected. 8D Hm, what will KaiKai say? WHO KNOWS? I DO! And soon all of you will too! IF I LET YOU! MWAHAHAHA!**

**... ORZ. I think I'm high from candy...** **I should get to bed now...**


	8. First Date

**... I still can't believe I genderbent Namine with Ven and Riku with Fuu. xD I laugh everytime I think about it. But then I realized something... AND I CAN'T GET ROXAS IN THIS STORY T.T I'm so sorry Roxy. I still love you. :'D Mmkay, here's the next chap... Aaand... more drama ensues.**

**Kaito Lune: Ah, did I forget again? I'm sorry. I easily get distracted and miss out on some details. ^^; Okay, will do. I'll try remembering that one :3 VanKai's an interesting pairing for me. It's like a bad boy and good girl thing, and I'm a sucker for those. xD I see Vanitas as possessive too. Glad I'm not the only one who sees him like that~ (Yeah that would be fun y'know? xD)**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:First Date:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

_Can't come. Riku's sick. I'll be taking care of him. - Naminè_

"What!" Xion exclaimed, an expression of disbelief crossing her face. Naminè had invited her along with the rest of their gang to go hang out at a local lake. Now, the raven-haired girl had received this message telling she and Riku couldn't come, leaving her and...

"Xi?"

... Sora.

She turned, eyes meeting Sora's, but she looked away quickly. She was still hurt about him avoiding her. But she felt hands on her shoulder, making her look at him again.

"I'm sorry." An apologetic expression was on Sora's face, but Xion looked away. She couldn't accept this apology yet. He had hurt her more than he thought.

So she only hung her head low, stood up and walked away. And after that, Xion realized that she had lost the ability to even fantasize a first date... with Sora.

* * *

**:..First Date..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"Um… awkward."

"Hm."

_'Ven, I hate you.' _Kairi thought as she glanced at the unmistakable hairstyle that was owned by Ventus, who sat up front with Fuu. Even though Kairi's seen it, Ventus had insisted on wanting to watch the movie and, through being annoying, the redhead had no choice but to agree... and even had an unsaid plan, which was the charcoal-haired boy right beside Kairi.

Great. It was definitely awkward. Ever since Vanitas tried to ask Kairi couldn't reply, they began hating each other more. Vanitas was the type to play with hearts, so she couldn't help it at all.

"I'm leaving."

"What? Wait-!" Kairi held his hand, and Vanitas, after all this time, finally looked at her in the eye, and all Kairi could see... was hurt.

After that, Kairi started to wonder how that could've gone if that was their first date.

* * *

**Mmm so I'll be studying for my exams now... Right after I post the next chap of MHiYK :P If I get bored with studying quick, I think I'll post the next chapter for this one. Don't worry guys, I know when to get them back together! I don't like seeing them like this too! D8**


	9. Park

**... This one was a bit hard. I wanted a little bit more of interaction with the other characters (and lesser drama... =3=) so I guess this is the only thin I could come up with... *sigh* Dunno if I'm satisfied with it or not. 150 words is pretty hard to work with...**

**XIIXV: Thanks! I'm sure I passed them! If I didn't I'm screwed! D8 FF is _thiiiiis _close to taking over my life. If only I could push away laziness... =3= I haven't played Final Fantasy much, only some of the Crystal Chronicles in the DS, so I don't know much about the main point of it... or somethin... o.o I'm still laughing about genderbending them with each other here. Man, my view of humor is weird 8D Ah, I corrected that already. Thanks for the heads up! x3**

**Seacow-Crossing3: Tsk tsk. Xion and her mood swings. *shot* 8D Thank you! Glad you're loving it so far~ :3**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Park:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

"... Xion?"

Said girl gasped at the touch on her shoulder, but sighed in relief after seeing it was just Riku. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You seem… a little out of it." Riku stated, pointing at their unfinished project, which was pretty much a drawing of the park they were in. "Is it about Sora?"

Xion cringed at the mention of Sora's name, but she shook her head and smiled softly. "Nah, just tired."

The silver-haired teen raised an eyebrow and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He's just being dense Soratard right now."

Surprised by this, Xion can only nod. Satisfied, Riku stood up. "I'll go get us ice cream. Let's take a little break."

"… Sure."

But Xion was secretly hoping that it was Sora with her, even if they haven't talked for weeks now. She never knew she'd need him this bad.

* * *

**:..Park..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"Vanitas."

Said boy opened his eyes at the sound of his name, only to be met with Fuu's ruby eyes as she sat down beside him on the grass. Vanitas looked around, remembering that he had dozed off in the park. "How long have I been out?"

Fuu just shrugged cluelessly before facing him. "Tired?"

"It's one of your business." Vanitas replied, unsure of what to say as his thoughts were mostly on Kairi. He never expected to have a conversation with Fuu though.

"Kairi." the lavender haired girl spoke firmly while pointing her forehead, surprising Vanitas. "Thoughts on her?"

"... Maybe. Just… stop talking." Vanitas glared, but Fuu only stared impassively as she said, "Obvious." She then stood up and looked at him again.

"… Time."

"What?"

"For Kairi."

Before Vanitas could contemplate on what just happened, Fuu left, leaving the amber eyed boy to ponder on her words.

"... Kairi..."

* * *

**Dang you Fuu. Dang you and your lack of speech.**


	10. Midnight

**Now this chapter I enjoyed! Hope you guys do too!**

**XIIXV: Who'd want to see the most wonderful characters die? ;3; (Well there are certain times when you do wish that, but still...) I want to practice on Fuu. I kinda like her, but it's really hard to get her IC. *sigh* -_- Yeah, Soratard. Either it's Sora plus bastard or Sora plus retard. Or both. Hurrhurr. 8D Guess she wanted to get away from Seifer. *shrug* I honestly dunno why she ended up there =3= Good luck with that. I hate getting grounded, too bad it happens to me all too often x'D**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Midnight:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

It was midnight when Xion heard what could've been taps on her window.

She had stayed awake all this time, being unable to sleep, but now she was hearing what could possibly be some mass murderer's way to break in! Maybe call the police? This was a two-story house so maybet-

"... Damn imagination." the raven-haired girl sighed, then went over to open her window... and got hit with what might've been a pebble on her forehead.

"Ow!"

"Finally!" Xion heard a voice sigh in relief before she looked down, only to find Sora there. Wait what? "Xion, c'mon down!"

Said girl glared. "Dude it's midnight and-"

"I don't care!" he breathed out before a sincere look appeared on his face. "Just... please?" His goofy grin then appeared soon after a staring contest.

In a flash, she was already changing her clothes, not even questioning on what Sora wanted.

* * *

**:..Midnight..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

And for Vanitas, it was midnight when he heard rattling noises in his door.

Naturally, he wasn't afraid. Like hell he would be, for he didn't believe in the supernatural. He was just pissed with how it was continually shaking and making noise, preventing him to sleep (not like he was planning to anyway, but still). Just as he was about to say something, he heard the door fly open and felt himself being dragged on the floor.

"Holy shi-"

"Shut up and come with me!"

Kairi.

Recognizing the voice, he opened his eyes and saw Kairi, clearly angry but had a blush on her face as she dragged him mercilessly.

He didn't know what was going on, but at this time, he felt too lazy to struggle, so he let himself get dragged. At least he already wore something casual…

"Damn it, stand already!"

"You're grabbing my feet, genius!"

* * *

**I like boyish Kairi. I'm glad I genderbent her with Sora here. :D**


	11. Holiday

**... I'll be honest, I was half asleep while typing this up. I'm actually supposed to be asleep right now... BUT I HAD TO GET STUFF UPDATED ;3;**

**Sorry again for updating late! I was busy with my RikuNami one shot and I've been brainstorming other one shot ideas too, which is why, unfortunately, I'll be posting a chapter for this once a week. I'm actually getting a block for this one. Not that huge, but enough to bug me for the next chapters. Again, sorry!**

**XIIXV: Well damn, I'm jealous. I get grounded for what, around 1-3 months? I was almost forever banned from the computer! -_- Eh, oh well. YOLO! 8D Rofl, everyone's been hit on the head at least once. Mwahahaha! xD So much Kairi win lmao. I wanna do that too... Now Im jealous of Kairi :P Sarcasm is good. I do it at school all the time. *evil laugh***

**Kaito Lune: Kairi win! Thank you Sora for letting Kairi inherit some of your boyish attitude XD (Though I can imagine Kairi doing this than Sora since I look at her as a tomboy o.o) Thanks! And... right, I should correct that soon... I'll go change it after updating stuff...**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Holidays:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

"I'm sorry."

Sora's words seemed to echo through the whole park, the night breeze cleverly disguising it as if it were a small whisper becoming one with the wind.

Sora and Xion were sitting on a bench in Destiny Park, a place where they used to play in when they were kids. Times never changed much, and the park became a hotspot for the pair. They never imagined that they'd be here to talk about something... serious.

"Promise you won't leave me alone again?"

"I promise Xion."

"Best friends forever?"

"With our destinies bound tighter than any pair, even those who've eaten a paopu fruit."

For the first time in weeks, Xion smiled as they hugged.

The next day, a certain pair of teens declared that it was their holiday… and skipped school to play around in the park like the kids they used to be.

* * *

**:..Holidays..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"I'm not saying sorry!"

Those words caught Vanitas by surprise. The dramatic silence that surrounded Sunset Hill, a place where they often fought in when they were kids, was killed off by Kairi's declaration. Said girl right now was glaring at him, her eyes practically piercing through his soul.

"We're rivals Vanitas. We never say sorry. But..." Kairi bit her lip nervously, her confidence gone now, but she continued on. "You should stop being such a wimp and man up."

Vanitas stayed silent, making Kairi more nervous. Vanitas was scary when he was serious, so when the amber-eyed teen gave her a quick, small smile, it was her turn to be caught off guard.

"Who the hell said we need a peace offering, brat?"

And at that, Kairi smiled.

As for them, they also decided to skip school the next day, fighting like the immature kids they'll always be.


	12. Shopping

**A/N: So yeah, this story is still on hiatus, but since I'll be leaving for a little while, I thought I'd update it a little. Nothing too flashy here though OTL Hope you're all still enjoying this... somehow.**

**XIIIXV: LOLWHUT? That's awesome! I totally want to do that too... but nah, I can't do it. OTL Yeah, reverse psychology. I really dunno anymore. XD Yeah, they're definitely bonding in their own way. :P**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Shopping:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

"Arcade!"

"Mall!"

"Arcade!"

"Mall!"

"Sora, why would you want to go shopping?"

"I'm not! It's just an... excursion!"

Xion sighed and inwardly groaned. It was embarrassing enough that they were arguing in front of a crowd. "Call it whatever you want, I'm not stepping into that place at all. I never even knew you were the shopping type Sora."

Said brunette grew red at her words. "I'm not! I just... have to buy something for Mom!"

"Sure, sure. If you say so. And buy me a gift while you're at it!" Xion laughed and walked away, leaving a speechless, tomato-like Sora. But even through all that, he smiled slightly, almost evilly at the sight of her leaving.

If only she knew.

* * *

**:..Shopping..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"No, no, and no! I am not going with you to that accursed place you Martians call a mall and go shopping with you!"

Kairi pouted at his words and crossed her arms. "What, can't take in the smell of a little perfume?" she asked with a smirk, and all Vanitas could do was shake his head in disbelief.

"No, I just hate shopping. Now leave me alone and go get whatever you wanted by yourself." With that, Vanitas left, rushing towards the arcade or wherever as long as he was away from the redhead. All Kairi did was crack a smile – or more of a smirk.

Her little plan was working fine.


	13. Baking

**Hey, another update! x3**

**Kaito Lune: Who knows? Maybe soon, we all will~ x3 Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Baking:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

"Hey! You made this cake for me? Awesome!"

"What? Sora, no!" Xion rushed over to protect her cake, able to resist his puppy dog eyes. Wait, where did he come from? She made sure to have locked the front door! "And I came from the window."

_'Oh.' _Orienting herself, she pouted at Sora. "It's not even done yet, and I won't let you eat in case you go all adrenaline on sweets."

"B-But..." Sora stared at her again, trying to enlarge his puppy dog eyes, and Xion's clearly struggling. Silent moments pass, and Xion sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll share once I'm done."

Sora grinned happily before hugging her tightly. "Thank you Xion!"

"N-No problem..." A faint blush crept up on her cheeks. _'Now if I could only stand ten seconds with you hugging me...'_

* * *

**:..Baking..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"..."

"... What?"

"..." Both Vanitas and Kairi stared at the auburn-haired girl's finished cake, before laughter erupted from Vanitas. "You... call this a cake? It's burnt! You suck at baking!"

Kairi's face turned red, but only crossed her arms and glared at him, not wanting to admit the horrible truth about her. "N-No! That was f-for pranking! And-"

"Weak excuse. Come on, if you wanted to bake a cake, then you should learn from the master."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Me."

Kairi stood there, dumbfounded. "Wait, you bake?"

"And way better than you to add."

No way, she wasn't that desperate. _'Say no, and kick him out.'_

"Teach me."

'_I hate you brain.'_

A cocky smirk is on his face, and he pulled out an apron. "Then let's start. Just don't burn yourself, okay brat?"

Kairi sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	14. Woman's Touch

**Hi. ovo**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Woman's Touch:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

"Ow!"

"Sora?" Xion called out, rushing over to her friend's side when she noticed his pained expression. "Did something happen? Where does it hurt?"

"Here." He patted the top of his head gingerly and Xion knitted her eyebrows together. "Xaldin sort of threw a basketball on my head earlier for slacking."

"And you didn't tell me till now?" Xion sighed as she crossed her arms and looked at his head again. Hesitantly, she kissed the top of his head and turned away to hide her blush. "J-Just go to the school nurse. I'm not good at treatment."

Sora looked at her in a daze. "You know, my head's feeling a lot better now, but my lips do feel a bit numb..."

"Sora!"

* * *

**:..Woman's Touch..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"Dammit," Vanitas mumbled with a scowl as he glared at his hand. Noticing this, Kairi had rushed over from her table and scrunched up her nose. "Darn Vani, that's one nasty burn."

"I'm supposed to be good at baking. Why, of all times, do I get burnt in cooking class out of all times?" Kairi had to admit, it was weird discovering Vanitas had a huge ego when it came to cooking. But then again, this was Vanitas. His ego was always huge.

"Hm, want me to help?" Kairi smiled widely as she held his hand, Vanitas immediately caught off-guard by this. "With me and my almighty woman's touch, I'll make it feel better in no time."

Vanitas stared at her with a mischievous expression before quickly shifting to a look of bewilderment. "Wait, you're a woman?"

And that earned Vanitas a hard slap on the face.

* * *

**So um... please review?**


	15. The Other Woman

**Oh fuck.**

**I just realized I haven't updated on anything for a whole two months... ;;A;;**

**I'm sorry you guys. I've been getting into this other fandom (RoTG, I hate you for being too fucking perfect ;;A;;) and I can't seem to set my priorities straight... ;;w;; I'll try to find more time to update, especially with this one... = =;;;**

**Kaito Lune: Ohoho, when used the wrong way, it certainly does~ XD Thank you! I'm so glad you're beginning to like VanKai! ^w^**

**L: Thank you so much! And I apologize for not having this updated for such a long time then ;;A;;**

**Yue Asuka: Happens a lot to me unfortunately xD;; YEAH! FOR CRACK (lol) 8D**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..: The Other Woman:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

Sometimes, Xion couldn't help but wonder.

It wasn't that she thought about one thing in particular. She'd wonder about many things. Why is the sky blue? Why are black cats seen as bad luck? Why do medicine taste bad and...

Who Sora had a crush on.

As his best friend, Xion saw it as her duty to do so. She had asked Sora once if he liked Naminé, since they were hanging out together more than usual. When she confronted him, the brunette only shrugged and smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's nothing Xi. Just some plans," he had said.

And just like that, the subject is dropped. The school bell rings, and Sora left, a dumbfounded Xion looking at him oddly.

Damn.

Who knew Sora could have a mysterious side too?

* * *

**:..The Other Woman..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"So... who's the other woman?"

Vanitas looked at Kairi and gave her an odd look. "What other woman?"

"That... Rikku girl." The redhead couldn't help but glare at the bubbly teenager, helping out Vanitas's mother patch up something for lunch. Kairi was here since Aerith insisted that she'd join, mistaking Kairi and Vanitas as friends.

What a big mistake.

And now that she was here, Kairi didn't like how this Rikku kept hugging Vanitas like he was her boyfriend.

"Oh. Her. She's my cousin."

... Wait. What?

"... She's your cousin?"

"Yep."

"... As in, you're related to her?"

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"… Oh."

Getting jealous of his cousin.

Now that was a whole new low.

In the end, Kairi held a poker face for the rest of their lunch.

* * *

**... This chapter didn't make any sense didn't it? :P**


	16. Glass

**... *shrugs* I dunno about this chapter. o_o**

**Yue Asuka: I noticed that too, but it can't be helped... Sora is dense, Xion is shy. xD Sorry for the long wait once again! Dx**

* * *

**Hikari**

**..:Glass:..**

***~Sky Tides~***

"You know, your Heart's like glass, Xion."

The ravenette looked up from her ice cream as Sora stared at her thoughtfully. Curious, Xion raised a questioning brow. "That was… out of the blue. What makes you say that?"

"Uhh, how do I say this..?" The brunette scratched the back of his head. "Your Heart's fragile and transparent. It's see-through and can break easily, like glass."

"Thanks..?"

"Wait! Let me finish!" Sora exclaimed as he waved her off. "I also wanted to say it's also pretty and stuff..!"

Xion thought about his statement, before she dramatically gasped. "But I'm terrible with glass!" she exclaimed in a joking way.

"Then you don't need to worry." Sora nodded before exclaiming with a carefree smile, "I'll be there to hold up your Heart with you!"

Xion blinked, a light blush forming on her face. _'What exactly was he trying to say..?'_

* * *

**:..Glass..:**

**~*Empty Oceans*~**

"God, you're so clumsy."

Kairi glared hotly at him as she slowly picked up each broken glass fragment nearby her. "Not my fault that didn't see the glass vase," she muttered in distaste.

Vanitas rolled his eyes from annoyance, clearly irritated to be doing such a bothersome task. "C'mon, let's finish up so we can go back to playing BbS. I want to see that guy get frozen already."

"You might as well go back to playing the game." Kairi snapped, her auburn hair whipping around as she sharply turned her head towards him. "Speaking of which, why are you helping me? I'm the one who broke the vase."

The charcoal-haired boy blinked before it turned into a stubborn glare. "I just… felt like it, okay? Now shut up!"

As Kairi muttered a string of inaudible curses, Vanitas took this time to wonder, why _did_ he help out this brat?


End file.
